magifandomcom-20200222-history
S Nando
|kanji = S・ナンド |romaji = Esu.Nando |gender = Male |age = 43 |height = 140 cm (4'7") |family = M Nando (brother) L Nando (brother) |allies = Alibaba Saluja |occupation = Businessman Fog Troupe Member (former) Thief (former) Slave Trader (former) |affiliation = Three Casino Brothers SML Brothers Reim Empire Fog Troupe (former) Thieves Fortress (former) |manga = Night 28 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Tomoyuki Shimura |cantonese = Zi-cung Zyu}} S Nando (S・ナンド, Esu.Nando) with his brothers, together the SML Brothers, join the Fog Troupe after the Thieves Fortress is destroyed. S Nando was the Head Thief. They are now successful businessmen in the Reim Empire, called the Three Casino Brothers. Appearance S Nando is a short fat man with small curly hair and a long mustache. He wears a black eye-patch on his right eye. He a small eye and small black eyebrows. He wears a jacket over a shirt, white pants, and black shoes. He also wears bandages around his waste. When he goes to the Reim Empire, he grows his hair longer and wears a white eye-patch. He also wears a a leopard fur coat over a robe, a necklace with a lion image, and a two rings on each hand. Personality S Nando is shown to be a greedy person as he is will to steal Sinbad's vessels and money. He is also will to suck up to people to get on their good side, just to steal from them later or to make sure not to get in trouble. He does care for his brothers as he is will shoulder all their troubles after their guild was disbanded. He also is shown to respect Alibaba somewhat as he help him out when Alibaba was unconscious in the Reim Empire. History Nothing is known about S Nando's past. Plot Morgiana Arc S Nando is talking to Fatima about the fortress and working together, when Morgiana attacks. He then notices that it is noisy outside and heads out when someone says that their is someone attacking them. When Fatima asks to capture her, he says to go ahead. He then guides two men who are carrying Morgiana after they capture her, to her prison room. He then leaves after they put her in the room. Days later, he accompanies Fatima when they feed the girl who was with Morgiana to hyenas. After Morgiana frees herself and the girl, he runs away. As Morgiana frees the prisoners, he has his brother bring herbal leaves to the hatch that lead to prison. He then throws them down while they are on fire, and closes the hatch. His plan then falls apart as the prisoners breaks out and disband the guild. Balbadd Arc While walking away from the fortress with his brothers, he tells his brothers that he will bare their hardship. He then tells them that they will head to Balbadd and that their is a rebellion going on. He also says that they will take advantage of this and gather underlings. When L Nando points out a sleeping man, he decides to take all the valuables that he is wears for themselves. He and his brother then continue to Balbadd. After they make it to Balbadd, he and his brothers start to stealing money. When M Nando asks why they are doing this, He tell him that the currency in Balbadd is paper money. He then decides to bury the jewelry that they took from Sinbad until they can leave Balbadd. He is then approached by a man, who takes them to the Fog Troupe HQ. He then joins the Fog Troupe with the plan to steal from them later. Days Later, he decides to her dig up the treasure and leaves Balbadd. When they are caught by Sinbad, he decides to gives the metal vessels back. He then compliments Sinbad after he beats the merchant. World Exploration Arc He later shows up in the Reim Empire, coming across Alibaba Saluja with his brothers. He takes him into his casino. When Alibaba awoke, He greets him and reveals that when they came to the Reim Empire the joined the Reim Gambling Business and became rich. He then asks what is wrong with Alibaba when he drops to his knees. When it is revealed that he needs food, he goes to get some for him. While Alibaba is eating he reveals some information about being a gladiators. He also reveals that he how life for his citizens is. When Alibaba meets the leaders of the gladiators and has to fight Toto, he begs him not to destroy his casino. During the fight, he is glad that his casino is sizzling, but he doesn't want them to break anything. When the fight ends and they leaves he tells them to come back whenever they want. Abilities S Nando Body Blow.png|S Nando Body Blow S Nando Body Blow : S Nando runs towards his opponent, then delivers to them a devastating body blow. Relationships M Nando M Nando is S Nando younger brother. L Nando L Nando is Snando younger brother. Alibaba Saluja Alibaba was his boss when he and his brothers joined the Fog Troupe. He respects Alibaba so much that when he was gladly help him out when they meet up in the Reim Empire. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fog Troupe Category:Reim Empire